Amor de Navidad
by saita
Summary: [Traducción: original Christmas Love de lonely bloodied rose]5to cap subido! Es una semana antes de navidad y los padres de Tenten se tienen que ir en una misión, ella tiene que quedarse con un amigo que ellos elijan, Hyuuga Neji. Vean que pasa cuando ten
1. Mudándose con un Hyuuga

Hola gente! Bueno este fic es original de **lonely bloodied rose**, yo sólo soy la traductora (jejej ella misma me dio permiso pa traducirlo)… Para todos aquellos amantes del nejiten y q no saben nadita d inglés o les da mucha flojera leerlo en inglés jejej espero q les guste xq la verdad q a mí sí q me gustó! Trataré de no alterar nada de la historia original y bueno empieza desde aquí…

Resumen- Es una semana antes de navidad y los padres de Tenten se tienen que ir en una misión, ella tiene que quedarse con un amigo que ellos elijan, Hyuuga Neji. Vean que pasa cuando tenten se queda en la casa de neji. Las cosas empezarán un poco agitadas!

_Capítulo 1: Mudándose con un Hyuuga_

**Día 1**

Tenten entraba en su cómodo, tibio hogar. A pesar de que era diciembre, el mes más frío del año, su compañero Hyuuga Neji insistió en que ellos debían seguir entrenando. Se dejo caer en el sofá sin inportarleque estaba mojada por haber caído muchas veces en la nieve, sus músculos estaban gritando por descanso.

"Estúpido Neji," murmuró. "Haciéndome entrenar…"

"Tenten, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo!" Una voz la llamó de la cocina.

Suspirando, se levantó perezosamente del sofá. "Allá voy madre!"

Entró a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa mirando a sus padres cansada. Ellos se veían muy serios por lo que estaban a punto de decirle.

"Escucha. Lo siento por lo que tenemos que decirte, pero tu padre y yo hemos sido asignados para una nueva misión por Tsunade-sama," enunció su madre.

Tenten levantó una ceja. "Sí, y?"

Ellos siempre siempre eran mandados en misiones por eso raramente ella pasba tiempo con ellos. Por qué esta vez debería de importarle? Como si ella tuviera que preocuparse de lo que hicieran.

"Deja a tu madre acabar," su padre le dijo estrictamente.

La mujer aclaró su garganta. "Porque por esta misión… no estaremos en Navidad contigo, otra vez."

Típico. Así era siempre desde que ella inició sus clases en la Academia Ninja. Cada año ella pasaba Navidad sola y durante ese tiempo ella aprendió a no darle importancia. Cuando ella era pequeña, solía llorar por eso, pero luego nunca más. Los tiempos habían cambiado y con esto, ella también.

"Como sea," su madre sonrió. "Nosotros hemos decidido dejar que te quedesen la casa de uno de tus amigos para los días que se vienen. Ahora, nos hemos tomado la libertad de elegir a uno de tus compañeros de equipo."

Esperen, qué? Uno de sus compañeros de equipo? Al escuchar esto, su cuerpo se tensó y mente parecía haber despertado. Ella tendría que quedarse en la casa de Lee o la de Neji? Esa era la cosa perfecta para acabar su horrible día!

Tenten se puso de pie, su silla rechinó con el suelo. "Están bromeando, verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"No, no estamos bromeando. Tu equipaje ya ha sido mandado a su casa y tú te irás en cinco minutos," dijo su padre calmadamente, mirando su reloj.

Tenten entró en pánico. "A la casa de quién?"

La sonrisa de la madre de tenten se ensanchó. "Por qué? La de Neji, por supuesto! Quedarte con ese chico raro, Lee, sería absurdo! Y yo no quiero eso!"

"Oh querido Dios, no!" tenten exclamó.

Esto era peor que quedarse en la casa de Lee. Esto significaba muchas más horas de entrenamiento en la nieve, conversaciones con un bastardo corazón de hielo que no responderá nada, y tener que lidiar con su insoportable prima, Hanabi.

Tenten ahora oficialmente odiaba a sus padres.

Gruñó internamente. "Pero mamá! Por qué no me puedo quedar en la casa de Lee? Quiero decir, si me quedo en casa de Neji perderé la cordura!"

Su padre respondió, "Porque nosotros lo decimos. Quieres quedarte en la casa de Lee porque eres su novia o algo así?"

"Aj, no!" Tenten quiso vomitar con esa pregunta, y estrangular a su padre por preguntar algo como eso.

De ninguna manera ella saldría con él! No era una mala persona, no, es sólo que él era tan "único" para sus gustos. No sólo porque el fuera como un hermano mayor para ella.

"Y qué hay de quedarme con Ino o Sakura?"

"Tú no eres amiga de ninguna de esas dos," replicó su madre.

Es verdad. Tenten no era amiga ni de Ino ni de Sakura. Demonios! Sabía que tenía que hacer más amigos. Se estaba quedando sin ideas! Su ojo palpitaba de enojo.

"Suficiente, Tenten," la voz de su padre se puso ronca. "Te quedarás con los Hyuuga y así será. No cambiarás nuestra decisión!"

"Tenten, no puede esperar para tener lindos bebitos producidos por ti y por Neji!" Su madre chilló de éxtasis.

El hombre cubrió la boca de su esposa con su mano, en un intento de silenciarla antes de que lo dijera. Para su suerte, Tenten no estaba escuchando porque estaba en su pequeño mundo pensando.

Ella no lo podía creer tenía que quedarse con ese idiota hasta después de Navidad. Eran como… más de 10 días! Oh cómo deseaba poder sobrevivir a esa desafortunada experiencia. Como sea, parte de ella quería ir. Quizás incluso sería capaz de extorsionar a Neji de alguna manera misteriosa.

Tenten enfureció. "Está bien, iré."

La kunouchi salió por la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por supuesto, cogiendo al Sr. Oso del sofá. Lentamente se dirigió a casa de Neji, no quería estar allá del todo. Creo que se refería esto con "Te veré esta noche" antes de que ella fuera a casa después del entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tenten cayó del árbol a la nieve, un profundo hoyo se formó donde ella había caído había una pila de ligera nieve sobre ella. Su pareja, Neji, había aparecido detrás de ella luego ella le lanzó un gran número de armas que él pudo esquivar fácilmente, dándole así la oportunidad de golpearla de lleno._

_Neji sonrió burlonamente en señal de victoria, sabiendo que tenten había perdido el encuentro. Él saltó hacia abajo cerca al hoyo en la superficie y miró en este. "Levántate, Tenten."_

_Dos brazos brotaron de debajo de la nieve y agarrándose del borde del hielo abollado que sobresalía. Tenten se impulsó con dificultad para poder salir del hoyo. Ella podría haberse quedado ahí tirada y dejar que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un bloque de hielo, pero Neji le ordenó que saliera._

"_No podrías hacerlo un poco más fácil?" Se frotó el doloroso chichón de la cabeza._

"_Tenten, no se llamaría entrenamiento si no usas todo lo que tienes,"dijo el Hyuuga fríamente._

Ah, es tan frío como el hielo. Estúpido cubo de hielo! _Tenten suspiró. "Lo que digas genio."_

_El silencio cayó entre los dos, pero no era una novedad para ella pues siempre pasaba. Neji nunca iniciaba una conversación, ella siempre lo tenía que hacer. Pensaba en qué decirle o preguntarle sin que él ignorara sus comentarios o responderle con un 'hn'._

"_Así que Neji… qué quieres para Navidad?" Pregunté._

_Él gruñó. "Nada. Los ninjas no dejan que la codicia los domine. Esto los dañaría."_

_Suspiré. "No es codicia. Acaso no sabes qué es la Navidad?"_

_Por primera vez el prodigio de los Hyuuga no tenía nada que decir. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y pretendió como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta o como si lo supiera y era demasiado bueno como para contestarle. Tenten sonrió burlonamente._

"_Navidad es un tiempo para dar a aquellos que amas. Y si no puedes dar es cómo si estuvieses solo."_

"_Creo que lo sabía, Tenten."_

"_ah sí seguro lo sabías." Ella puso sus ojos en blanco._

_Los ojos del chico se abrieron y se fijaron en ella. "Es tarde. Debes irte a tu casa."_

"_Supongo que tienes razón.Chau, Neji," ella respondió, despidiéndose y alejándose del campo de entrenamiento._

_Muy despacio, ella lo oyó murmurar su adiós. "Te veré esta noche."_

_Ella miró detrás suyo, vio una imagen borrosa de él dirigiéndose a su propia casa. Ella levantó una ceja obviamente confundió lo que había dicho. Esta noche? Ah?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando los padres estuvieron fuera de la vista de su hija, el hombre cogió el teléfono que estaba a su lado y marcó un número. Espero por un momento hasta escuchar que el timbre del teléfono dejó de sonar. Escuchó la voz de otra persona al otro lado de la línea.

Una profunda voz resonó, "Aló."

"Aló Hiashi-sama! Tenten está yendo a su casa. Esperamos que este plan de juntar a su sobrino y a mi hija funcione."

"Ajá. Si hay alguna chica que pueda derretir el corazón de Neji, esa sería tu pequeña. Ahora pondremos esto en marcha," respondió Hiashi, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Infórmanos si hay algún contratiempo. Adiós Hiashi-sama," dijo el hombre.

"Bien, adiós."

El padre de Tenten colgó el teléfono sonriéndole a su esposa, quien le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Este era plan perfecto. Felizmente encontraron algunos residentes de Konoha dispuestos a ayudar. Incluyendo los jounin y los nueve novatos. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era sentarse y esperar a que la magia sucediece.

La Señora de las armas abrazó al Sr. Oso como si ello lograra hacerla desaparecer de ahí y llevar a otro mundo. Pero por supuesto, eso no pasaría. Sus deseos no se pudieron hacer realidad ya que eran sólo ficciones de su mente.

Llegó a su destino, parada frente a un portal apreció la escena que había delante de sus ojos. Neji no vivía en una casa, él vivía en una maldita mansión! Se quedó boquiabierta por lo grande que era el lugar entero. Debía haber como unos cincuenta cuartos en un lugar así de grande. Quizo saber si era lo suficientemente civilizada como para estar ahí.

"Tenten, qué estás haciendo? Te vas a quedar ahí con la boca abierta o vas a entrar?" Una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos, fulminó con la mirada a Neji.

Ella cruzó los brazos. "Sí, voy a entrar…"

El portal ahora estaba abierto así que Tenten entró, miraba fijamente la espalda del Hyuuga siguiéndolo a lo largo de un sendero de piedra. Quién habría creído que el vivía aquí? Bueno él venía de un noble clan, ella debió haberlo imaginado, pero nunca había pensado mucho acerca de ello.

Neji sonrió socarronamente. "Te dije que te vería esta noche."

"Ya lo veo. Es una vergüenza que no lo haya sabido antes. Por qué nunca me dijiste que vivías en una mansión?" Los ojos de Tenten aún se paseaban por los alrededores. Era una bella vista para ella.

Él se encogió de hombros "Nunca preguntaste."

Su ojo se contrajo "Imbécil…"murmuró para sus adentros.

Esto no fue inaudible para Neji. Por suerte lo dejó pasar sólo porque necesitaba a su pareja en buenas condiciones para entrenar al día siguiente. Si ella hubiese sido cualquier persona común y corriente, él hubiese saltado contra ella y le hubiese enseñado una lección que nunca olvidaría. Como ser más respetuosa con él.

La mirada de Tenten se detuvo en un jardín lleno de flores de diferentes tipos que hubiese podido nombrar, y unas cuantas que nunca antes había visto. Había una fuente en medio del jardín. Desde luego, la estatua que había en la fuente era un ave, el animal favorito de Neji. Ella decidió preguntarle más tarde, esa noche, si él la podría llevar ahí.

"Wow" dijo asombrada.

"Apúrate, Tenten" Neji le ordenó.

Se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la puerta y ella se había retrasado, apuró el paso, entró al inmenso lugar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ella jadeó un poco, aún estaba cansada desde más temprano, ese día el genio le había pateado el trasero otra vez.

"Ven."

Ella bajó la cabeza, lo siguió muy de cerda tratando de que sus ojos no se maravillaran otra vez y perderse en ese lugar. Terminó en un lugar donde supuestamente no debía estar. Estrujó al Sr. Oso.

"Tenten?"

"Sí, Neji?"

"Qué es esa cosa qué estás abrazando?" Neji preguntó con disgusto.

"Sr. Oso. Además el no es una cosa, él es un animal de felpa." Refunfuñó.

Se burló divertido. Esto era interesante. El pensó, energética kunouchi abrazando un viejo oso teddy de felpa. No tenía sentido. Él paró y Tenten chocó con él. Él vio que la chica se sobaba la nariz.

"Au… la próxima vez avísame antes que te detengas repentinamente!" Ella le gritó.

Él sonrió burlonamente. "Bien entonces no camines tan cerca de mí. Puedo hacerme una idea equivocada."

Ella lo miró fijamente. "Ch. Sí bien. Neji piensa! Yo sólo caminaba cerca de ti para no perderme." O lo hice por otra razón?

El prodigio de los Hyuuga abrió la puerta de un cuarto. "Aquí será donde te quedarás. Yo estoy en el cuarto que está a tu derecha. Si necesitas algo sólo pregunta y quizá responda, eso si la pregunta no es estúpida."

"Eh… gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, Neji." Dijo con torpeza mientras cogía su animal de felpa.

"Hn." Con eso la dejó y se fue a su cuarto.

Tenten suspiró. Entró al lugar que se le había asignado y cerró la puerta para tener privacidad. Miró a su alrededor. El cuarto parecía como si fuese para un rey o una reina. Notó que su equipaje ya había sido desempacado y puesto en orden. Se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer.

La Señora de las armas miró su juguete. Neji pensó en que era una niñería cargarlo por ahí? Ahora él pensaba que ella era débil? Ella quizo saber porque repentinamente le preocupaba lo que Neji pensara.

Serán unos largos día aquí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siguiente Capítulo: Algo de romance en el jardín, una gruñona Tenten en la mañana, y de compras con Hinata y Neji!

Bueno, gente hasta ahí llegó el 1er cap de lonely bloodied rose. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí sí jijiji… díganme si lo sigo traduciendo… he terminado muerta, no pensé que fuera tan difícil! TT


	2. Romance en el jardín y horas impías

Hola a todos! pues que bueno q les haya gustado la traducción, así q seguiré! Antes de empezar con la traducción, les diré que en este cap todavía no se ve lo de neji tenten y hinata de compras… es q eje, eso me pasa x traducir sin fijarme en el séte cap, si pss es q la autora también se disculpa aquí x q dice q ese cap lo va a poner en la tercera jejej… bueno ahora sí me voy a fijar! Empecemos!

_Capítulo 2: Romance en el jardín y horas impías_

Neji entró a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Tenten estaría en su (la de él) casa al costado de su habitación, por unas dos semanas. Él sabía de hecho que esto no sería bueno.

No podía creer que Hiashi-sama le permitiera a Tenten alojarse en su casa. Se lo habían informado un día antes, y realmente no le interesaba el asunto. Además, esto significaba más horas de riguroso entrenamiento es decir más opciones para volverse más fuerte.

Pensó por un momento. Quizá debería chequear a Tenten para asegurarse de que no estuviera destruyendo nada. Sería mejor para los muebles. Ella ya estaba molesta cuando vino y tenía una tendencia a destruir todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

"Byakugan," susurró, activando su habilidad de línea sucesoria.

Mirando a través de la pared que separaba su cuarto del cuarto de Tenten, vio que ella estaba acurrucada como una bola aparentemente se había quedado dormida muy rápido. Nada estaba dañado. Suspiró sintiendo como si no estuviera en su cuarto realmente. Se levantó, salió de su cuarto y pasó al cuarto de su compañera. Debería dejarla así como estaba? Seguramente tendría un dolor de espalda en la mañana.

Neji lentamente se dirigió a la figura que se encontraba durmiendo. Cuando se acercó notó que la kunoichi estaba chupándose el dedo gordo. Pensó que eso era divertido, pero se veía como… linda. No, Hyuuga Neji no usaba la palabra 'linda!' Silenciosamente para sí mismo maldijo a la chica, ella fue la única que le hizo pensar cosas como esa.

"Debería terminar con esto. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo," refunfuñó para sí mismo.

Pero primero, necesitaba una foto. Salió del cuarto, regresó rápidamente con una cámara en la mano. Oh, como amaba extorsionar a la gente. Tomó una foto de la escena que había ante él y decidió guardarla para después cuando más la necesitara. Era una idea perfecta, y por supuesto un genio como él lo había pensado.

Movió a Tenten y la puso bajo las sábanas cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Probablemente ella tendría una idea equivocada y él no quería que eso pasara. Cerró la puerta después de haber apagado las luces. Quizá un poco de ejercicio le serviría para despejar su mente. Había mucho que pensar últimamente.

Por supuesto eso no pasó. Su mente estaba muy ocupada con la imagen de una Tenten durmiendo. Incluso si él no lo quería admitir a sí mismo, ella se veía adorable. Cada vez esa imagen venía a su mente, inconscientemente se exigía más cuando estaba haciendo sus ejercicios.

"Maldita sea, Tenten!"

Repentinamente, tuvo una gran urgencia de regresar y mirarla fijamente otra vez. Como sea, en su camino de regreso al cuarto de Tenten, la vio deambulando fuera de su cuarto, mirando a todos lados como si estuviera perdida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten abrió sus ojos y bostezó. Miró a su alrededor, sobándose los ojos tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Buscó la lámpara que había en el velador cerca de ella y la encendió. Maldijo el hecho de que haber ido a la casa de Neji no fuera un sueño. Era real.

"Maldición."

Recordó estar tirada en la cama y quedarse dormida con las luces aún encendidas. Cómo se apagaron? Y desde cuándo estaba debajo de las sábanas de la cama? Era tan confuso para ella. Quizá Neji lo hizo por ella, o quizá no considerando que ella sabía que a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

"Bien entonces quién me puso aquí," quizo saber.

Tenten se quitó las sábanas de encima y fue hasta la puerta. La abrió y cuando estuvo en el corredor miró a sus alrededores. Se acordó que quería preguntarle a Neji acerca de algo.

Se pegó en la frente. "Oh sí! El jardín!"

"Qué tiene el jardín?" una voz le preguntó detrás de ella.

Por instinto, Tenten sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se dispuso a atacar a la persona sin advertencia alguna. Una mano la sujetó de la muñeca para detenerla. Miró a la persona y se sonrojó por lo cerca que parecían estar sus caras, sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Y para hacerlo peor, la persona era Neji.

"Tenten, qué significa esto?" Le dijo, dando una mirada significativa al arma de la chica.

"Yo… uhm," empezó, "Lo siento, es sólo que me diste un pequeño susto."

"Soy sólo yo," respondió.

"Ya lo sé, pero no lo sabía cuando dijiste algo detrás de mí. No te podía ver la cara por eso no lo sabía."

Él levantó una ceja. "Cuál es tu punto?"

Ella gruñó, "No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Él apenas inclinó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la pregunta que había hecho hace rato no había sido contestada. "Bueno, qué tiene el jardín? Estuviste hablando entre dientes algo sobre eso."

"Oh uhm, sí. Quería saber si me lo podía mostrar. Parece interesante," ella respondió.

Él lo pensó por un momento. "Supongo que podría, pero es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo."

Le dio una rabieta y puso su mejor mirada de cachorrito triste. "Por favor, Neji?"

"Está bien." Neji gruñó, cerrando sus ojos. Odiaba cuando ella hacía eso.

Caminó en dirección al jardín y abrió una puerta. Tenten inmediatamente entró dando saltos, mirando fijamente con asombro todas las coloridas flores. Mientras tanto, él solo miraba entretenido. El jardín parecía haber capturado rápidamente la atención de Tenten.

"Feliz ahora? Ya tienes lo que querías." Neji suspiró.

"Mucho. Arigatou!"

Tenten corrió hasta la fuente con forma de ave que estaba en medio de todas las plantas y miró hacia abajo a su reflejo. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su ropa estaba toda arrugada. Creyó que realmente no se había visto en el espejo antes de salir de su cuarto. Pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

El reflejo parecía que había perdido algo, en su opinión de cualquier manera. Sólo que ella no sabía qué. Entonces Neji vino a su mente, y ella se lo imaginó ahí parado a su costado. Sumergió sus manos en el agua, levantó un poco con las manos, y se lo echó en la cara. Era refrescante, pero la única razón por la que lo hizo fue para borrar la imagen de su mente.

Pues ella estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él un tiempo atrás, pero eso fue antes de la Academia y cuando fue asignada a formar parte de su equipo como genin. Quizá incluso ahora. Por supuesto, ella no lo admitiría. Era muy problemático cada vez que ella pensaba en ese asunto.

Tenten se forzó a sí misma a que no le gustase, como sea, todo eso fue en vano. Ella hizo eso cuando sintió que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él y él se fue a esa maldita misión para rescatar a Sasuke. Casi muere y ella sentí que su corazón no soportaría el dolor de perderlo, pero que pasaría si él la rechazaba y esto destruiría su amistad?

La luz de la luna llena brillaba sobre Tenten a través de la ventana de la casa verde como si alguien hubiese hecho que ella destellara. Neji clavó la mirada en la chica como si él estuviera en un trance. Salió del trance, decidió ir hacia ella y sentarse en la esquina de la fuente en caso de que Tenten repentinamente se quedara dormida y cayera en el agua, él estaría ahí para atraparla cuando cayera.

_Para atraparla… cuando caiga,_ él pensó en silencio.

"Neji, este jardín es maravilloso!" dijo ella muy feliz.

"Supongo," fue su aburrida respuesta.

Tenten sintió que empezaba a adormecerse por un momento y decidió apoyar su cabeza sobre algo que estaba cerca a ella. Pensando que su cabeza descansaba en una estatua, se dejo caer en un ligero sueño. Eso que fue llamado "estatua" era Neji. Él se puso un poco nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

_Mujer_, pensó maliciosamente.

Cómo sabía que ella probablemente se iba a quedar dormida? Él sólo lo sabía, es por eso que todo el mundo lo llamaba genio. Bueno, por lo menos ella no se cayó al agua ni ahogó hasta morir. Lo primero que quería era quitársela de encima, empujarla; pero no lo hizo considerando que eso sólo haría que empezaran a discutir acerca de ello y eso sólo sería menos horas de sueño para él.

Gruñó y maldijo al destino por haberlo puesto en una situación así. Neji la cargó en su espalda y camino de regreso a su cuarto para ponerla en su cama justo como había hecho más temprano, luego se fue al suyo para dormir con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. Hyuuga Neji estaba sonrojado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta mágica escena no pasó desapercibida por alguien que estaba ahí, y grabando todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Buen tra-trabajo, Hanabi," tartamudeó Hinata.

"Sí. Padre estará tan orgulloso!" dijo Hanabi muy emocionada, parando la filmadora para no grabar más. "Este es un buen metraje para extorsionar." Se rió malignamente.

Su hermana mayor pensó que sería malo hacer eso. "No, no de-debemos."

"Pero estamos hablando de Neji! Neji! Él es ruin con nosotras y yo quiero devolvérselo!" Protestó la hermana menor.

"No."

"Bien." Hanabi silenciosamente pensaba en otras maneras para vengarse de su primo, desafortunadamente era incapaz de pensar en algo más.

Las dos estaban ocultas en un arbusto cercano. Hiashi les había dicho que registraran en una cinta todo lo que pasara entre Neji y Tenten así él podría verla por sí mismo e impulsaría un plan con lo que debería hacer para juntar a los dos chuunins. Eso significaba seguirlos a donde quiera que ellos fueran.

"Va-vamos. De-debemos mostrarle a padre lo que tenemos," dijo Hinata.

Hanabi accedió y saltó fuera del arbusto, como hizo su hermana. Las hermanas fueron al cuarto de su padre y tocaron suavemente la puerta. Ésta se abrió y su padre salió para saber que era lo que querían. Ellas le mostraron la cinta.

"Aquí. Tenemos lo que querías," dijo Hanabi.

"Perfecto! Buen trabajo, ambas," él las felicitó. "Rompan filas."

Hinata y Hanabi se fueron después de hacer una reverencia, mientras Hiashi corrió a su TV set y vio la cinta. Sonrió ligeramente. Las cosas estaban yendo como quería. En la mañana, él improvisaría su complot de alguna manera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Día 2**

_Tenten perada ante una animada multitud, agitando sus manos y sonriendo atodos. Así era la vida. Finalmente sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Ella era tan fuerte como la legendaria sannin, Tsunade-sama, su ídolo! Nadie podía parar a esta kunoichi, nadie._

"_Tenten!"_

_Una multitud de gente la ovacionaba._

"_Tenten!" Llamó una voz._

_Esperen, desde cuando hay una persona?_

"Tenten!" Neji habló fuerte en su oído.

La chica abrió los ojos. Era sólo Neji que estaba diciendo su nombre. Claramente enojada, Tenten se sentó y le tiró su almohada, la cual él esquivó fácilmente. Ella no esperaba golpearlo, pero hubiera sido bueno si hubiese pasado. Así que él fue quien la despertó de su maravilloso sueño?

"Qué quieres?" Preguntó amargamente.

"Es hora de levantarse," dijo él.

Ella gruñó. "Qué hora es?"

"Ahora mismo son la 5 de la mañana exactamente."

"Qué! Déjame en paz!"

De ninguna manera, ella estaba soñolienta. Era muy temprano para levantarse. Se escondió bajo las sábanas esperando que eso hiciera que Neji se fuera. Aunque ella sabía que eso no pasaría, ella aún deseaba que eso pasara.

"Levántate," le ordenó. A él no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

"No!" ella le gritó.

Una fuerza desconocida la sacó de su santuario, la confortable cama.

"Ow." Ella se sobó la cabeza. "Hyuuga Neji, te lo estás buscando!"

El sólo sonrió burlonamente. Oh, cómo quería borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro ahora mismo. Tomando un shuriken que tenía escondido en algún lugar entre sus ropas, ella le apuntó y se lo tiró. Neji inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a su izquierda mientras el shuriken pasó zumbando por su mejilla, casi cortando su mejilla.

"Tu puntería está mejor que nunca, Tenten," le dijo como un cumplido.

Fue el turno de ella para sonreír burlonamente. "Lo sé."

"Aunque, la próxima vez podrías tratar de darme." Por qué siempre cuando decía algún pequeño cumplido, agregaba un comentario malo? "Apúrate, el desayuno está listo."

Tenten suspiró y murmuró para sí misma cómo él comenzaba a ser ruin y haciéndola levantar. Cogió algunas ropas del cajón y se iba a cambiar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Neji aún estaba en el cuarto. Se sonrojó intensamente por la vergüenza.

"Pervertido! Sal de aquí!"

Ella lo empujó fuera del cuarto, tiró la puerta, y cerró con llave para asegurarse de que él no entraría gritando por qué diablos ella hacía eso. Neji parpadeó. Qué fue todo eso? Entonces se dio cuenta por qué y pretendió que nada había pasado, sin prestarle importancia. Escuchó unos tropiezos y maldiciones dentro. La curiosidad era lo que mejor se le daba y apoyó su cabeza más cerca para escuchar más.

Justo cuando hacía esto, la puerta se abrió violentamente. Neji sintió que no había nada soportando su cabeza y rápidamente se atrapó a sí mismo antes de que caiga. Poniendo su cara de serenidad para esconder la sorpresa por lo que había pasado, miró a Tenten quien lo miraba cansada y molesta.

Ella alzó una ceja. "Qué demonios estabas haciendo?"

"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Estabas tratando de espiarme, no?"

"Tenten, por qué me acusas de una cosa como esa?"

Tenten lo miró cuidadosamente. "Argh… lo que sea." Ella no estaba de humor para gritarle ahora mismo.

"Cómo puedes estar despierto a estas impías horas? Dime!"

"Es normal. La familia así lo hace todos los días."

Neji entró al comedor y se sentó al lado de Hinata. Tenten lo siguió porque le convenía y se sentó a su lado ya que no sabía dónde más sentarse. Unos pocos minutos pasaron en silencio entre los dos mientras otros llegaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Alguien le dio un golpecito en su hombro. Ella volteó y se encontró con la cara de un miembro de la familia Hyuuga.

"Estás en mi sitio. Muévete," dijo el hombre rudamente.

"Lo siento, no escuché el 'por favor' en tu petición. Además, no pienso moverme,"le respondió obstinada.

"Por qué no me lo dices en la cara?" El hombre la agarró por el cuello de la blusa.

Rápidamente, un kunai estaba en la garganta del tipo en menos de un segundo. Este Hyuuga ni siquiera lo vio venir. En las mañanas, Tenten no era la mejor persona con la que meterse en líos. Especialmente cuando había sido depertada temprano ese día.

"Bájame, o te corto la garganta," gruñó por lo bajo.

Una luz tenue en sus ojos mostraba en ella determinación y que no se arrepentiría de hacerlo. El Hyuuga que estaba claramente en shock, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y bajó a Tenten. En vez de eso él prefirió sentarse en otro sitio de la larga mesa. Tenten miró satisfecha y comenzó a comer la comida que estaba frente a ella.

Neji la miró incrédulo por el hecho de que alguien como ella amenazó a un miembro de la familia Hyuuga. Eso no era algo que se atreviera a hacer la gente por temor a que sus vidas sean tomadas. Hiashi, que estaba sentado al final de la mesa cerca de Hinata, había estado viendo con la diversión clavada en su rostro. Sí, ella era definitivamente la chica para Neji.

"Qué creer que estabas haciendo, Tenten?" Neji le susurró ásperamente.

"Defendiéndome y ganando algo de respeto de esos bastardos arrogantes."Respondió simplemente.

Neji no dijo nada más y comenzó a comer también. En ocasiones como esa le daban ganas de estrangular a Tenten por hacer algo tan idiota. Podría haber sido herida gravemente y él no hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo. Él era un miembro de la familia secundaria y tenía ciertas restricciones, como no interferir en asuntos de los miembros de la familia principal.

Cuando Tenten acabó de comer, puso a un lado su tazón y trató de dormir tiesa ahí sentada. Recostar su cabeza en la mesa hubiese sido muy descortés e irrespetuoso para el clan Hyuuga. No podía creer cuánta gente había ahí. Le parecía totalmente extraño.

"Necesito… dormir… más," murmuró ella. "Debo… dormir."

"Tenten." Neji le movió el hombro. "Tenten, despierta."

Ella cayó hacia atrás y de un salto se puso de pie después del repentino impacto en su cabeza. Era la segunda vez en un día. Cuántas veces Neji le haría eso?

"Por qué fue eso?" Gritó ella.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirarla porque gritó, de repente estalló.

"Hyuuga Neji! Será mejor que te expliques!"

Luego todos miraron a Neji.

"Tente, cálmate y siéntate," le dijo en un susurro. Estaban obteniendo atención indeseada de parte de su familia por ella.

Entonces Tenten.

"Respóndeme primero!"

Todos ellos miraron a Neji expectantes.

Él gruñó e ignoró a su compañera de equipo, cogiendo su cuenco para seguir comiendo en silencio. Tenten lo miró desafiante.

"Pelean como una pareja de casados!" Comentó uno de los miembros de la familia, a toda la gente le dio un ataque de risa por los dos.

Ella se sonrojó y se sentó, colgando su cabeza para esconderla. A uno de los ojos de Neji le dio un tic nervioso mientras se abstraía del sonido.

"Suficiente." Hiashi ordenó y todos pararon. "Tengo un anuncio que hacer! Como todos sabemos, mañana tenemos una cena especial para todos los invitados que llegarán. Y después nuestro Baile Anual previsto como cada año como es usual."

Tenten miró a Hiashi y prestó atención en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Quiero que todos se vean bien para impresionar a los invitados, incluyendo tú Neji." El chico gruñó en respuesta. "Tenten, tú también tienes que asistir. Tus padres han aconsejado que debes hacerlo."

"Qué! No esto no puede estar pasando…" Genial. No sólo tenía que pasar Navidad con Neji, sino que también tenía que ponerse un vestido y asistir al Baile Anual del cual nunca había escuchado antes.

"Como decía," Hiashi continúo, como si no hubiese sido interrumpido por ella, "todos los solteros, como tú Neji, deben bailar por lo menos con una mujer. Ahora pueden acabar su comida."

Neji casi refunfuñó ante esto. Casi.

"Tenten, Neji, p-p-por qué no vamos de compras y busacamos algo para que ustedes dos usen?" Hinata ofreció.

Tenten suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, como hizo Neji.

Este sería un largo día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siguiente Capítulo- AHORA de compras con Hinata y Neji, lo cual no deberá ser bueno. Cómo se debe actuar en una cena especial de impresiones?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sí que me gusta leer en inglés pero traducirlo TT, no importa para q vean q me gusta compartir, jajaj

**nejitenten**: Holas! Pos gracias, jeje es q tenía q traducir este fic, está bien chido, he leído otro nejiten q me encantó pero no recuerdo el título pa traducirlo TT y ya estaba terminado! Estoy un poco triste porque no me mandaste review en el séptimo cap de "Sentimientos" TT estaba esperando tu review pa subir el 8vo jejeje pero ya lo subí hoy, espero q lo leas y me escribas! Ah y si pues tienes q continuar tus fics! 1ero me quedé prendida con "Amor a flor de piel" creo q fue uno d los 1ros fics q leí en esa época era nueva x estos lare, no sabía ni como dejar review, plop! Y estoy colgadísima con "La carta", dijiste q no lo continuabas, xq si lo hacías eras capaz de matar a tenten x lo del cap 142 jajaj ruego q ese cap haya sido un desliz de kishimoto sino iré preparando la artillería pesada por la noble causa de q se retracte! Ah! Dices q vas a comenzar un nuevo fic nejiten con canciones de the Rasmus ahhhh! (saita desenfrenada) sólo conozco dos canciones de ellos pero son buenazas A1 "In the sahdows" y "Guilty" espero q hagas una versión en español del fic xq es unpoco tranca leerlo en inglés! Uf creo q hablé más de la cuenta, jejej Nos vemos cuídate! Y sigue tus fics!

**Yuki-Kudo**: Jejejje claro que seguiré, hasta ahora la autora ha colgado 8 capítulos, trataré de traducirlos lo más rápido, al menos esta semana sí. Eje! Sorry xq en este cap aún no se ve lo de Neji de compras, pero para el siguiente sí q sí y va a estar lindo ah y romántico! Espero q no te lo pierdas!Hasta donde sé esta bien cheere. Nos vemos, besos!

**Miaru**: Holas, pues sí está muy padre la historia, trataré de actualizar pronto para mantenerlos al corriente, sólo espero q la autora suba sus próximos caps pronto, xq lo ha dejado bien interesante, no adelanto nada para no echarles a perder el momento, je! Chausito y gracias por los ánimos!

**jaide112**: Holas, claro que seguiré con ambos, soy una chica de mucho aguante je… estoy sufriendo muxo abuuuu me duelen los hombritos ayay! Espero q sigas leyendo y actualiza tus fics! Es q me qde colgadísima son "Campamento Konoha" ya quiero ver más Nejiten sobre todo ahora q él está borracho jejej y también "Viento" estoy flipada con lo de los pies izquierdos d tenten jajaj y Neji tan celofan (celoso) como siempre… ah también "Delirios" es un mate de risa, de hecho q voy a votar por el equipo 1 xq ahí etán NejiTen! Jejeje Nos vemos, cuídate!

**Asura**: Ejejej! Que más quisiera q este fic fuera mío TT, pero no es mío, todo mel crédito es de Lonely bloodied rose, si pss yo sólo soy la humilde traductora jajaj weno como dije, hay 8 caps, sólo falta traducirlos TT pero trataré de hacerlo rápido, no os preocupéis! Nos vemos!

**Sccmar**: Oye chibola tú me rayasjajaj claro pss lo traduje pensando especialmente en gente como tú q le da flojera leer en inglés jijiji es un poco pesado… peo todo sea x NejiTen, mi pareja favorita! Mi plan es q se convierta en la pareja favorita! Jajajaj lástima q no los pueda obligar (o estoy escuchando tu canción, esa q le cantarías a Gaara esa de "bésame a lo loco, quiébrame en pedazos, arrójalos al viento, no me tengas piedad!" jajaj bien loca tú y masoquista jajaj) Cuídate amix nos vemos!

PD: No sabes cuánto me hirió ese comentario de sube 1ero la traducción después el de tu fic TT la envidia te corroe jejeje

**nabiki-chan-xD**: Tu review me emocionó muxo! No sabes cuánto! Gracias muxas gracias, me das ánimos para seguir, de hachazo! Si pss da muxa flojera leerlo en inglés x eso lo traduje xq simplemente el nejiten es lo máximo! De verdad muxas gracias, xq antes de leer tu review me había levantado de mal humor, pero luego estaba con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, mi madre me preguntó xq estaba feliz! Jajaj me da risa esa idea de ser inmortal… Gracias x todo de verás y me apuraré con el sgte cap! Saludos, besos y abrazos!

**Alma**: Holas! Gracias! Este fic sí que pega jejej la autora es una genio, cómo no se me ocurrió a mí TT la envidia me corroe jajaj Espero q también te guste este cap, te adelanto q en el prox cap sucederá algo muy muy interesante y también estará chistoso, se verá la intervención d otras personas.

**k-chan**: Holas! Síssisisi tengo q traducirlo ese es mi camino del ninja! Sólo espero q la autora no se demore con los otros caps, aunq aún me falta muxo pa alcanzarla jejeje, no t pierdas los otros caps xq tb estarán bakanes! Espero q hayas disfrutado este cap, el prox está más interesante!


	3. De compras y un nuevo amigo

Hola gente! Antes que nada, pedirles un montón de disculpas por la demora… Es q mis clases empezaron y estoy hasta el cuello con los deberes… Sin más q decir, aquí el 3er cap, disfrútenlo!

_Capítulo 3: De compras y un nuevo amigo_

"Hinata, podemos parar de mirar los escaparates y apurarnos en escoger nuestras ropas? Estoy cansada de estar caminando." Los pies de Tenten estaban adoloridos.

Ella, Hinata y Neji habían estado caminando por horas por todo el mercado buscando un buen lugar para comprar trajes. Ellos no habían parado porque cada tienda por la que pasaban no era lo suficientemente buena para Neji. Eso fue lo que enfadó a Tenten.

"Su-supongo," dijo Hinata, mirando a su primo para saber si estaba bien.

Neji resopló. "Tenten, deja de quejarte. Eres una kunoichi, no? Bueno entonces deberías actuar como una."

Tenten lo miró fijamente, un aura peligrosa comenzó a desprenderse de ella. _Qué atrevido es! _Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Neji estaría muerto porque ella estaba teniendo feroces pensamientos, en los que golpeaba al chico hasta hacerlo papilla.

"Me comportaría como tal si alguien no me hubiese despertado tan malditamente temprano!" Lo acusó.

"Deberías pensar en levantarte temprano más seguido," sugirió el chico.

En respuesta, una sonrisa retorcida se formó en la cara de la chica. "Podrías haberme dicho que nos teníamos que levantar a esa hora. No sólo eso, me haces entrenar contigo desde el alba hasta la penumbra!"

"Ya deberías saber todo eso." Sonrió socarronamente. "Y ese entrenamiento es para ayudarnos, acaso lo has olvidado?"

"Lo sé, Neji! No soy estúpida."

"Estás segura? Porque me estás dando la impresión de que sí lo eres, en verdad, estúpida."

Oh, cómo Tenten odiaba a Neji en momentos como ese. Él siempre era tan arrogante, frío, y simplemente ruin. Ella se prometió cambiarlo algo mientras ella estuviera ahí. Algunas veces, era más amable de lo que se estaba comportando ahora mismo, más amable con ella que con alguna otra chica. Algunas veces. Pero eso sólo era si veías su lado bueno. _Si es que tiene un lado bueno,_ pensó amargamente.

Mientras ellos continuaban peleando, Hinata se aseguró de que ellos no vieran el walkie-talkie que sacaba de su bolso ni que escucharan que estaba hablando. Presionó un botón del aparato y habló.

"Chichiue, es-estoy yendo directo al ob-objetivo B. Están to-todos en las posiciones correspondientes como se planeó?" Preguntó.

Esperó un momento, de pronto recibió una respuesta. "Déjame verificar. Manten en ese puesto a los dos por un momento, ya regreso."

Ella sonrió no tenía nada que hacer mientras los dos detrás de ella siguieran ocupados con sus asuntos. "H-hai."

Hinata vio como Neji era empujado a una pila de nieve, cortesía de una enfurecida Tenten. Aparentemente por la escena, el la había insultado por algo muy personal. Ella soltó una risilla. Su pobre primo.

"Y eso es por ser un imbécil!" Tenten le dijo muy ofendida, cruzando sus brazos.

Ella se rió triunfante frente al chuunin ahora cubierto por nieve. Neji le clavó miradas furiosas, luego se volteó hacia Hinata por si se atrevía a decir una sola palabra de lo ocurrido a alguien. Se puso de pie, quitándose el hielo del cabello.

"Sólo vámonos," fue todo lo que él dijo.

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y continuó poniéndose en marcha hacia el 'Objetivo B'. Un embarazoso silencio se hizo entre los tres. Tenten avanzaba detrás de Neji con el deseo de saber si tal vez hizo enfadar al Hyuuga, mientras Neji pensaba en cómo fue posible que él no notara que ella haría eso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi contactó a Gai mediante su comunicador. "Dónde estás ahora?"

"Donde se supone que debería estar. En la tienda y con mi disfraz. YOSH! La primavera de la juventud se está manifestando en mis dos maravillosos pupilos!" Gritó Gai en respuesta.

"Ah, bien. Dime si Lee está en su lugar para empezar con esto."

"Recibido!"

La bestia verde de Konoha se paseaba por los alrededores, feliz por Neji y Tenten. Él estaba deseando ayudarlos a disfrutar de su juventud mientras aún la tuvieran. Una mujer en una tienda se lo quedó mirando por un momento y luego continuó con sus propios asuntos. La vista de ellos era dificultosa ya que él se encontraba camuflado.

"Lee, estás ahí?"

Lee quien estaba siguiendo a Hinata, Neji y Tenten secretamente esperando que el trío no lo notara.

"Sí. Estoy detrás del águila (Hinata), el Halcón (Neji) y el ratón (Tenten)."

"Buen trabajo! Sé cuidadoso, asegúrate de que o te vean."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Lee y Gai habían decidido darles nombres clave, a pesar de que, todos los demás que habían asistido a la reunión la noche anterior pensaban que ellos sólo decían cosas tontas. Así que decidieron hacerlo por ellos mismos.

Lee caminaba con torpeza con la gran cámara en mano y el micrófono. Si él no era cuidadoso podría romperla. Presionó el botón de encendido y camino lentamente detrás de sus compañeros de equipo y su amiga Hinata. No podía esperar, este plan era a prueba de tontos.

En muchos lugares a lo largo de todo el pueblo, los Jounins de los nueve Novatos Kurenai, Kakashi y Asuma le habían dado órdenes de desconectar los switches de los televisores de todo Konoha cuando se diera la señal.

Tres aves volaron hasta las posiciones donde se encontraban al mismo tiempo. Todos ellos sonrieron maniacamente mientras cogían los switches. Esto iba a ponerse bueno.

"Déjennos." Kurenai bajó el switch.

"Tener un poco." Kakashi instaló el sistema, y subió el switch.

"De diversión." Dijo Asuma luego de haber hecho su trabajo, todos ellos vitorearon.

Casi al instante, a toda persona que estaba viendo televisión se le había cambiado el canal. Algunos trataron de cambiarlo, pero fue en vano ya que el mismo cuadro estaba en todos los canales. Como sea, todos ellos desistieron cuando se enteraron de cierta kunoichi y shinobi eran mostrados entrando a una tienda.

La gente que había dicho que esto pasaría rápidamente encendió sus aparatos y vieron con interés que es lo que pasaría entre estos dos que empezarían a enamorarse mutuamente. A pesar de que todos ya sabían que lo estaban, sólo Tenten y Neji no lo sabían… aún.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bienvenidos queridos! Puedo ayudarlos?" Gai los saludó con una aguda voz de chica.

"Ah s-sí. Los dos detrás de m-mí es-están buscando algo para ves-vestir en una cena y el Baile Anual." Dijo Hinata.

"Oh, eso es maravilloso! Tengo algo perfecto para ustedes dos!" Gai cogió de la muñeca a sus dos subordinados, arrastrándolos hasta los probadores. "Tú primero hermosa flor." Él empujó a Tenten detrás de las cortinas primero, y recibió una mirada rara de la chica.

Ya en el probador, ella encontró un bonito kimono para probarse. Era celeste con grabados de nieve en el forro de las mangas y el cuello. Ella se lo puso, realmente no quería ponérselo, y se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Le quedaba perfecto, aunque se encogió cuando estaba un poco apretado sobre sus curvas.

"Sal cuando hayas acabado," se oyó la voz de Gai.

"No quiero," repuso la chica muy obstinada.

Él entró y quizo saber por qué. Ella realmente se veía como una chica esta vez, no como vestía cuando entrenaba. Tenten lo estudió muy de cerca, ella pensaba que conocía a esta señora o al menos haberla visto alguna vez antes.

"Me pareces familiar. Te conozco?" Ella le preguntó.

"O-Oh no querida! No me conoces! Mi nombre es Gaiyounce! S-soy pariente de Beyounce… ehahaha!" él se rió como si fuera normal que le hicieran esa pregunta.

Tenten le dio una mirada rara. "Todavía no voy a salir."

Gai la jaló hacia fuera para que Neji y Hinata la vieran. "Sí vas a salir."

"Te q-queda m-muy bien, Tenten." Hinata juntó sus palmas.

Tenten se sonrojó, no por el comentario pero sí por el hecho que Neji la estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos no se movían del cuerpo de Tenten. La chica tuvo que contener la urgencia que tenía de cachetear a Neji por hacer eso. Era muy raro para ella. Se inquietó levemente.

"Tenten… No me gusta." Él respondió sin rodeos.

Obviamente, él no sabía cuando debía mantener la boca cerrada porque ella trató de atacarlo como si quisiera matarlo. Gai la cogió por la espalda, y la empujó de regreso a los probadores. _Su sangre fría_, pensó ella.

En verdad, Neji no pensaba realmente que no se le veía bien, sólo que él no quería que ella supiera sus verdaderos pensamientos. Sus pensamientos iban más como algo así, _Tenten, se ve… realmente bonita con ese kimono._ Una tinta roja se esparció por su cara y miró al piso para poder esconderlo. _Maldición!_

Lee estaba debajo de una pila de ropas haciendo un close-up de la cara de Neji con la cámara. Algunas chicas estaban viendo chillaron de la emoción, totalmente celosas de Tenten. Luego, unas cuantas comenzaron a crear un complot contra ella para tratar de quedarse con él.

Tenten fue forzada para salir de los probadores nuevamente. Esta vez, vestía un traje de baile. El traje era negro y brillante a la luz, este también tenía flores de sakura al final del borde derecho, aparentemente largo, era suelto desde abajo hasta la cintura y tenía un corte que dejaba ver medio muslo. Se ataba al cuello y el forro era de una tela muy suave.

Hinata admiró el vestido con una cara de sobrecogimiento. Neji alzó la mirada y, nuevamente, sólo miró fijamente. Él la miraba de arriba abajo para recordar cada detalle de lo que estaba viendo. Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro nuevamentey decidió decir algo.

"Tenten es-" Neji fue cortado por ella.

"No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra, Hyuuga," dijo ella, pensando que la ofendería otra vez.

Él se calló la boca como le dijo Tenten. Él no iba a decir nada más. Lee casi soltó la cámara cuando vio a Tenten. _Se ve muy diferente con ropas de chica,_ pensó él silenciosamente.

Entonces Gai uso el siguiente paso del plan en acción, pensando que ya era hora. Él pretendió tropezarse y perder el balance, chocando con Tenten en el acto. La chica no que no se esperaba eso, cayó hacia delante, en dirección a un muy sonrojado Neji.

"Oops, disculpa!" Gai se disculpó.

"Whoa! Oh maldición!" Ella gritó.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los dos chuunins. Era obvio que ellos no sabían que esto iba a pasar, y que ella iba a caer encima de él. Neji, fue incapaz de controlar su balance cuando Tenten chocó contra él cayendo hacia atrás. Los labios de Neji encontraron los de Tenten por un breve instante. Era dulce, pero corto e inesperado.

El momento en que los labios de Neji tocaron los de Tenten, ella tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba después uno o dos segundos, sonrojada al límite y mirando hacia abajo al chico debajo de ella. Los ojos de la chica estaban muy abiertos y en shock, igual que los de él. Los brazos de Neji envolvían la cintura de Tenten y los de ella estaban rodeando el cuello del chico. Un minuto pasó y ninguno de los dos se movió.

Abruptamente Tenten saltó después de haberse hundido en su mente y caer en la cuenta de que estaba encima de Neji. El Hyuuga Neji. El bastardo corazón de hielo con el que entrenaba todos los días. Este día se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor para ella.

Por supuesto, Lee capturó ese momento también. Fue clásico. Gai estaba sonriendo maniacamente por lo bien que le salió el plan e hizo una de sus ya conocidas poses a la cámara. Lee también la tomó.

Hinata sonrió un poco y sabía que su padre quedaría complacido con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Día 3**

El prodigio de los Hyuuga había escogido un esmoquin normal, como cualquier otro chico podría vestir. Estaba tan aburrido. Y Tenten, compró ese kimono y el traje largo ya que fueron los únicos que le gustaron entre todos los que se probó.

Neji había encontrado a Lee, quien fue mandado al hospital hecho papilla, la cámara que había comprado con sus ahorros estaba rota. El Hyuuga estuvo tan molesto y avergonzado ese día, se encerró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir, menos con Tenten.

El sol se había puesto y era casi hora de la cena especial. Neji vestía su atavío regular y Tenten vestía su kimono. Ellos caminaban lado a lado a medida que iban entrando al comedor que estaba lleno de invitados de otros países.

Tenten captó más miradas de chicos de las que podía querer, y el club de fans de Neji soltó risitas mientras lo veían caminar.

"Neji," ella susurró.

"Hm?" Él ignoró a las fans que trataban de obtener su atención.

"Me siento muy incómoda aquí… los chicos me están mirando, o mejor dicho miran mi cuerpo."

"Ellos no harán nada si es que yo estoy a tu lado," él le aseguró.

Ella suspiró. "Lo que digas."

Neji se sentó a la mesa, como era usual Tenten se sentó a su lado. Se sentía segura cuando estaba cerca de él. Ella miró a su alrededor aburrida y notó que había un chico acercándose hacia ella. Él hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

"Buenas noches. Sería un placer saber el nombre de tan bella chica. El mío es Haru." El chico tomó la mano de Tenten y se la besó.

Tenten se sonrojó ligeramente. Era la primea vez que le pasaba algo así. _Lindo._ Se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo de arriba abajo. Haru tenía el cabello largo y plateado con las puntas de color rojo. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora que haría derretir a cualquier chica.

"Uhh gracias. Mi nombre es Tenten." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

A uno de los ojos de Neji le dio un tic por el enojo. Quién se creía este niño bonito que era? No le gustaba este chico Haru. Ni un poco. Había algo que no podía hacerlo perfecto. Además, Neji quería patearle el trasero por impresionar a Tenten.

Luego un par de chicas comenzó a rondar a Neji. Eran tan odiosas. Las chicas rieron sugestivamente y tiraron de su manga.

"Vamos Neji-kun," ronroneó una de ellas.

"Ven con nosotras. La pasaremos bien," dijo la otra.

Él les dio una de sus famosas miradas asesinas, usando también su byakugan para asustarlas más. Él sonrió socarronamente con satisfacción luego de que las chicas salieron corriendo. _Sirve de mucho._ Mirando de reojo, se aseguró de que Haru no intentara nada con Tenten.

Tenten se volteó y sonrió a Neji. Ella se había dado cuenta queél estaba siendo atormentado por dos tontas y estaba apunto de ayudarlo, pero Haru la estaba distrayendo hablándole, inhabilitándola de salvar a su pobre compañero de equipo.

Neji le sonrió ligeramente a Tenten y luego dirigió su mirada a Haru quién bajó la mirada. Era una competición por ver cuál de los dos desviaba la mirada primero. Ambos se veían fríos y Tenten rompió el silencio que comenzaba a establecerse.

"Neji, este-"

"Ya lo sé," respondió fríamente.

"Es este tu novio, Tenten?" Haru preguntó, casi frunciendo el ceño.

"No, él-"

"Soy su compañero de equipo, camarada, amigo o cualquier cosa parecida. Pienso en ella de esa manera y no más que eso." Neji la había interrumpido nuevamente.

_Entonces es verdad huh…_ pensó en silencio. _Realmente no soy más que una amiga._ Desde hace tiempo ella lo sabía, y había decidido cambiarlo. Y aunque las lágrimas luchaban por caer ella las forzaba a regresar. Primero ella iba a gritarle a Neji por haberla interrumpido cuando estaba hablando.

"Neji, puedo responder a las preguntas por mí misma, gracias. Puedes regresr a lo que estabas haciendo, como mirar la mesa o cualquier otra cosa."

Haru quien estaba sonriendo pues Neji no era, de hecho, su novio, comenzó a entablar una pequeña conversación con ella. Neji los miró por un momento y luego miró hacia la pared blanca frente a él. _De repente no debí decir eso… incluso, ella probablemente habría dicho lo mismo…_

Hinata quien estaba por una esquina, miró a Tenten y a Neji muy abatida. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Podría asegurar que así fue desde que Haru se presentó a Tenten. Ella tenía que hacer algo.

"Po-podrías con-conseguirme información del tal Ha-haru?"Le preguntó a Hanabi con voz suave.

"Totalmente. Conseguiré todo lo que necesites. Dame un poco de tiempo, y te lo traeré." Hizo tronar sus nudillos y miró maniacamente al club de fans de Neji.

Oh, como le encantaba sacarle información a la gente, especialmente a las detestables seguidoras de Neji. Ella camino de manera casual hacia ellas y empezó el interrogatorio antes de que empezara la cena.

Hiashi tintineó una copa con una cuchara y se aclaró la garganta para ganar la atención de su gente y la de sus invitados.

"Comencemos el banquete!" Anunció él.

Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron a que la comida fuese servida. Sus hambrientos ojos se dirigían a la cocina para ver que clase de comida habrían preparado este año.

"Me puedo sentar aquí?" Haru le preguntó a Tenten, señalando el sitio vacío a su lado.

"Sí puedes." Ella asintió.

Neji los miraba de vez en cuando. El hecho de que esos dos se estuvieran llevando bien le estaba comenzando a molestar. Ni siquiera él y Tenten se habían llevado así de bien la primera vez que se conocieron, pero todo eso era culpa de él mismo. Él sintió un odio naciente hacia ese tal Haru.

Haru iba a sufrir las consecuencias pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siguiente Capítulo: Cómo se pondrá la cena con Neji mirando al nuevo amigo de Tenten? Es tiempo del baile! Neji, será mejor que te adelantes a Haru para ganar el corazón de Tenten!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero q les haya gustado! Un agradecimiento especial a mi amis super johanna (más te vale q estes leyendo y dejes un review!) q me ayudó a traducir una parte jeje

**Yuki-Kudo** Holas, jejej es q sí el inglés es tan problemático! Y esta vez si q me he demorado actualizando ah la esclavitud TT. Espero q también te haya gustado este cap, ay a mí me encanto, sobre todo la parte en q gaiyounce empuja a Tenten contra Neji jajaja! Muy divertido y romántico ahhh el amor… Sigue leyendo xq aunq me demore actualizando lo debo terminar jejej Saludos!

**Sccmar: **Ay! Chibola… no sé ni xq pierdo mi tiempo escribiéndote.. ja! Mentira amiga mía! Bueno, espero actualizar pronto y tú tb pex! Deberíamos ayudarnos… ahora con eso de q han empezado las clases me stoy volviendo lok!

**Asura: **Hola! Poss sí este fic también es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta jeje, estoy esperando a q la autora se digne a subir el sgte cap, creo q tengo q esperar sentada, me saldrán raíces… Espero q sigas leyendo! Nos vemos en el sgte cap!

**nabiki-chan-xD**: Jejeje, muchas gracias, en verda, x tu review, me sube la moral increíblemente TT Ah! Yo tb quisiera q se la pasaran abrazaditos como dices, sería tan romántico kyaaa! Por el momento me conformo con uno de los caps (ALERTA SPOILER JEJE) ese en q los duermen juntitos jeje, muy lindos son tan beios! Oshe, el otro día leí x ahí un fic Neji-Hina, bueno me disponía a leerlo, pero no lo hice xq la autora dijo 'muere Tenten, NejiHina rocks' y yo dije NOOOO es q últimamente la gente se está rayando x los últimos caps de Naruto con lo q pasa entre Neji y Hinata (aún no los he visto, pero una amiga me los ha contado). La verdad es q no tengo nada en contra d los amantes de esa pareja, pero YO no creo q eso 2 terminen juntos, es q son primos y se parecen físicamente además q sus padres eran igualitos, es como si fuesen hermanos… x eso digo NEJITEN ROCKS! Jejej pero no digo muere hinata xq la chik me cae bien. Ne? Un poco larga la respuesta jeje. Nos vemos, saludos!

**marion-asakura****** Q cheere q te guste a pesar de q tu pareja favorita sea sasusaku, cada uno tiene sus predilecciones… Je confieso q soy una tránsfuga, es q antes mi pareja favorita también era sasusaku e incluso x leer fics acerca de ellos llegue a fanfiction jejej empecé a leer fics con sasusaku como principales y en algunos ponían nejiten así q ahí fue cuando me di cuenta q hacía una super pareja jejej es q son tan lindos… Saludos!

**pilikita-sakura**Gracias! Jeje es q me encanta compartir jajaj y de pasadita aumento mi vocabulario de inglés, chss estoy aprendiendo nuevas palabras jejej sólo espero no olvidarlas, xq a cada rato estoy abriendo mi super diccionario, lo tengo a mi costado es mi mejor amigo en estos momentos tan difíciles! Q sería de mí sin el diccionario. Espero q este cap también te haya gustado y en el sgte van a pasar unas cositas jejej ay q me hicieron delirar, me refiero a dos cosas en particular, una q sucederá esa misma noche (otra vez el triángulo) y otra a la noche sgte jejej Espero q no t pierdas como chotean a Haru! Nos vemos, saludos!

**Terpsicore****** Muchas garacias! Me emociona cuando encuentro gente q también le gusta lo mismo q a mí! Si pues hay muxas cosas q a mí también me sorprende, en cuanto a lo de Neji espiando a las mujeres je es q supuestamente en este fic el es muy curioso y acercó la cabeza a la puerta para poder escuchar lo q Tenten decía (es q estaban hablando blasfemias y maldiciones) y creo q no lo hizo para verla vistiéndose… Ay! Si usara su byakugan a mí no me importaría mientras sea él, normal jajaja, mentira le metería un cachetadón plaf! Sí! Lo del baile ya se viene jejej, en verdad está muy lindo, sobre todo xq Neji hará algo… q no se espera, ya lo leerás! Nos vemos y muchos saludos!


	4. Celos

Hola! Mil disculpas x la tardanza! Y x no responder los reviews, es q estoy muy atareada… muxas gracias a sabaku no vana mq fue quien tradujo este capi.

Capítulo 4: Celos

Tenten comía, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para conversar con Haru, su nuevo amigo. Ella se preguntaba si quizás el podría ayudarla a olvidar a Neji, posiblemente podría enamorarse del adolescente de cabello plateado.

Haru era un muchacho encantador, pero ella no lo conocía bien. Sin embargo, el era guapo, o, como las chicas del otro lado de la mesa decían, era "sexy". Tenten suspiró, pensando que era muy problemático.

Él era tal como ella desearía que Neji fuera. Alguien abierto a ella, amable, y más que menos frío y sin corazón. Entonces ella podría hablar con Neji sin recibir una respuesta despreciativa o sádica.

Ella le sonrió a Haru quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Su sonrisa era tan sincera, como lo eran sus ojos. Ellos estaban encantados. Él era un caballero, y Neji no lo era. Ella se preguntaba como se había podido enamorar del Hyuuga.

"Entonces, eres una ninja de Konoha" preguntó Haru.

"Oh, sí lo soy. Yo manejo las armas mejor que el taijutsu o el genjutsu" respondió sinceramente. "Aunque estoy trabajando en mejorar en esas dos áreas"

"Oh, ya veo. Interesante. Yo soy del País del Trueno. ¿Por qué no te he visto aquí en los años pasados?".El preguntó.

Ella parpadeó, riendo ligeramente. "Bueno, es porque nunca había sido invitada a estos eventos. Además, mis padres me obligaron a permanecer aquí con los Hyuuga mientras ellos están en una misión."

"Ah, ya veo. No encuentras una molestia el que tu compañero de equipo, Neji, parezca tan cruel contigo."

"Realmente no." Ella miró hacia abajo y torció los ohashis en sus manos.

"Estás segura?" él le preguntó.

"No." musitó.

Haru se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído haciéndole sentir escalofríos bajando su espina dorsal. Tenten se ruborizó ante esta sensación tan repentina y por lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaban tan cerca que casi parecía embarazoso y sospechoso para los que estaban a su alrededor

"Te haré pasar los mejores momentos de tu vida, que el prodigio Huyyga nunca te hubiera podido dar. Ven conmigo al baile de mañana por la noche". Su respiración le cosquilleó en la oreja.

Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para olvidar a Neji. Era ahora o nunca; y ella no podía decidirse. Vivir para siempre con un amor no correspondido. O ser amada? Y esta era una decisión difícil. Ella miró a Neji por un momento.

Ella dudó cuando dio su respuesta, "Yo… Yo acepto"

Haru le acarició la mejilla, y luego continuó comiendo. Tenten se quedó mirando a su tazón medio terminado. Era muy tarde para echarse para atrás ahora. No podía evitar preguntarse si lo que hizo estuvo bien.

Se arrepentiría de hacerlo o, realmente lo disfrutaría? Y entonces las palabras de su compañero de equipo hicieron eco en su mente muy claramente. La iba a perseguir ahora, no importa cuanto tratara de escaparse.

"_Soy su compañero de equipo, camarada, amigo o cualquier cosa parecida. Pienso en ella de esa manera y no más que eso."_

Ella hurgó en su comida pensativamente y luego miró al genio que a su lado quien estaba comiendo calmadamente. No le afectaba lo que había dicho acerca de ella? No estaba aunque sea un poco apenado por lo que dijo?

Ella volteó su cabeza para mirar a Haru. No sintió absolutamente ninguna emoción o sensación cuando él la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Pero cuando Neji y ella se besaron, aunque hubiera sido accidentalmente, ella no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir fuertemente.

Inmediatamente, Tenten deseó poder besar una vez más a Neji, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Era el tipo de cosas que sólo podría pasar una vez en la vida. Si solo no lo hubiera empujado, esa bendición hubiera podido durar un poco más.

Inconscientemente tocando sus labios, ella recordó se sintió, lo bien que se sintió cuando ellos se tocaron, cuan segura se sintió cuando los brazos de Neji rodearon su cintura, y cuan cerca estuvieron juntos.

_Para, Tenten. Sólo estás yendo más lejos en enamorarte de Neji aún más. Solo para... tú debes... porque nunca sucederá, _se convenció a si misma.

"Haru, eres parte de la familia Hyuuga?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Bueno, si y no. Como puedes ver, yo no heredé línea de sangre Hyuuga. Yo era parte de otra un clan diferente, Ishitakas. Sin embargo, no teníamos una línea de sangre. Mi padre murió cuando era más joven, así que mi madre se casó con otro hombre, y él era parte del clan Hyuuga" respondió.

"Oh." EL nombre Ishitakas le era muy familiar, pero no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado antes. "Lo siento por tu padre..."

"Está bien. Pensaba que era un bastardo de todas maneras."

Tenten no dijo nada más, apoyándose en su silla, ella suspiró inaudiblemente. Ella miró a Neji largamente, ignorando a Haru mientras éste hablaba de su padre. _Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferente entre nosotros... _

Neji se sentía como si estuviera siendo observado por alguien. Era alguien a su lado, él solo lo sabía. Miró de reojo a Hinata y se percató de que no era ella. Debió haber sido Tenten entonces.

"Tenten, quieres algo? Porque si no es nada, podría preguntarte porque me estás mirando?"

Tenten se despertó del trance y se movió ligeramente. "No, por qué querría mirarte?"

"Primero, fueras su objetivo o no, no hay nada que mis ojos no puedan ver."

_Oh, estás tan equivocado Hyuuga... si solo supieras... _se indignó silenciosamente.

"y segundo, como no podrías?" le tomó el pelo divertidamente, aunque esa no parecía la manera. Él no pudo evitar añadir eso.

"Ugh! Eres un bastardo engreído, lo sabías?" Tenten cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarlo.

Neji tomó un poco de su comida. "No está la comida simplemente divina?"

"No." Ella apretó los dientes. "Nunca pensé que podrías ser tan hablador."

"Solo cuando quiero serlo."

"Maldición! Nunca pensé qué podrías ser tan irritante cuando hablas conmigo." A Tenten le urgía empujar sus palitos por su garganta para hacer que se callara.

Haru intervino . "Hay algún problema, Tenten? Está este Hyuuga molestándote?"

Tenten le dirigió una mirada frustrada... "Si."

Neji miró a su enemigo mortal. "Métete en tus propios problemas."

"Ven, Tenten. Te acompañaré de regreso a tu cuarto." Él ignoró el comentario de Neji y le devolvió la mirada.

"Gracias, Haru." Dijo ella.

Él se paró tan pronto como ella y se dirigieron fuera del comedor. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura jalándola cerca de él. El prodigio Hyuuga quería que Haru se retorciera de dolor y muriera en sus manos.

Neji tuvo a un fulgor en sus ojos que parecían significar, _Te mataré._

Cuando un Hyuuga se enoja no es una buena señal.

Que Hyuuga Neji se enoje significa tu muerte.

Neji no era estúpido, él había visto cuando Haru había besado a Tenten en la mejilla. Él vio cuando le pidió que fuera con él al baile. Pero no podía entender por qué se sentía así. Por qué enfureció cuando Haru lo hizo?

Estos sentimientos eran nuevos para él y no sabía como reaccionar ante ellos. Donde sea que él escuchaba su voz, tenía que resistirse para callar su voz interior y arrojarlo a los tigres hambrientos fuera de las puertas de Konoha.

Le gustase o no, iba a planear como deshacerse de Haru y traer a Tenten de nuevo a su lado. Él iba a hacerlo mañana en la noche en el baile. Iba a ganar el corazón de Tenten otra vez.

_No... ella es mi compañera de equipo y nada más. Bien? Bien, _pensó en silencio.

Hiashi había visto todo lo que había estado pasando entre Neji, Tenten y Haru. El adolescente del cabello plateado era una amenaza para que la relación entre Neji y Tenten se desarrollara. Sin embargo, esto podía ser muy entretenido.

Hinata se acercó a su hermana menor. "E-entonces, c-conseguiste la i-información que n-necesito?"

Hanabi sonrió. "De hecho, lo hice. La mayoría, pero no toda."

"D-dime q-que es lo que t-tienes hasta a-ahora"

Hanabi cabeceó. "De acuerdo a las chicas de allá, Haru es un completo playboy. Frecuentemente el escoge a una chica que piensa es bonita y se presenta encantador para ganarse su perpetua confianza. Nunca me gustó desde el principio."

"E-es t-todo?"

"No. Cuando el gana su confianza recién empieza a mostrar su verdadero yo o algo así. Ellas dicen que el clan en el que solía estar eran artistas, pero ellos no hacían la clase de arte que ves ahora"

Hinata preguntó confundida, "Q-que t-tiene que ver e-eso con T-tenten?"

"De lo que he escuchado, su clan tomaba chicas bonitas y las pintaban. Aunque su arte sea el dibujo, es casi porno. Usualmente las chicas son sumisas cuando escuchan acerca de convertirse en modelos." declaró.

Su hermana mayor estaba en shock. "E-eso es rte asombroso q-que hagan u-una cosa así"

"Si, y ahora escucha! Después de eso, las chicas escogidas desaparecen repentinamente sin dejar rastro"

"Q-q-que?" Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. "Tenten e-está en v-verdaderos problemas"

Hanabi cabeceó. "No le digas a Neji de esto aunque, estoy segura que lo deducirá pronto."

"E-está bien. P-pero si é-él no se da cuenta, n-nosotras tendremos que s-salvar a Tenten."

"Bien. Ahora actúa como si solo estuviéramos conversando o algo común, estamos empezando a llamar la atención de Neji. No podemos vernos sospechosas acerca de todo esto." Hanabi se sentó derecha y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Mientras Neji estaba caminando hacia su cuarto, escuchó voces conversando en el vestíbulo. Los reconoció, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un muro para no ser visto. No quería ser atrapado escuchándolos.

Él miró a hurtadillas desde detrás del muro al usar el jutsu que lo distinguía. Tal como lo sospechaba eran Tenten y el desagradable Haru. Ellos solo estaban hablando muy normal como cualquier amigo.

_Como nosotros usualmente hacemos... _Él inmediatamente se puso celoso de su enemigo.

Entonces, de repente Haru se acercó para darle un beso. Tenten lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Lentamente, él avanzaba cada vez más cerca hacia la kunoichi, casi arrinconándola contra la pared, de tal manera que ella no podía escapar.

"Aléjate de ella," Neji dijo peligrosamente, saliendo de su escondite y dejando el jutsu que estaba usando.

Haru rápidamente se alejó y miró al Hyuuga con ojos llenos de odio. "Porqué debería hacerlo?"

Tenten, quien estaba asustada a morir de lo que había estado apunto de pasar, se sintió aliviada y miró a Neji como si éste fuera su héroe. Ella fue salvada de establecer contacto más íntimo con Haru, y ella estaba realmente feliz de que fuera así.

"Porque es obvio que Tenten no quiere relacionarse con alguien como tú", le dijo con desprecio.

"Oh? Y cómo estás tan seguro? Piensas que ella preferiría besar a miembro secundario como tú? No olvides Hyuuga que yo soy de la casa principal." Haru se volteó y continuó su camino.

Tenten hacía rato que se había metido a su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta a la discusión de unos momentos atrás. Neji tomó esto como una declaración de que ella quería ir a dormir.

**Día 4**

La noche siguiente llegó. Todo estaba en su lugar y aseadamente en orden. Iba a ser un gran día para aquellos que estaban solteros, y para aquellos que no lo eran. Los solteros alegremente se paraban, caminaban por los alrededores, o hablaban con las chicas. Eso si, excepto Neji.

Él estaba aún indignado por el hecho de que Haru le haya pedido a Tenten que viniera como su pareja. No podía olvidarlo. Realmente odiaba el traje que llevaba en ese momento, continuaba ajustándose y reajustándose su cinturón que era una molestia.

El baile anual estaba siendo llevado a cabo en el sótano de la mansión Hyuuga. Ésta estaba hermosamente decorada y se veía como un palacio. El inmensamente grande cuarto estaba lleno de personas de otros países, Hyuuga o no.

En la esquina de su vista, divisó el vestido de Tenten . Ella estaba con Haru y recién entrando a la sala. Los espectadores comentaban de lo lindos perfectos que se veían juntos, las fans estaban decepcionadas, y Neji... miraba con disgusto.

_Qué es lo que el tiene que yo no? Maldito bastardo. Oh está bien, él es parte de la Casa principal y ellos consiguen todo lo que quieren. _Maldijo silenciosamente.

Neji estaba apunto de caminar hacia ellos dos y hacerle saber a Haru lo que pensaba, o para ser más sincero, darle un puñetazo en su cara de niño bonito. Pero fue detenido, por supuesto, por su club de fans que le disgustaba.

Se inmutó pero esta vez no le molestó tanto. Ellas chillaron de completo encanto de tan solo verlo y lo rodearon al Hyuuga de tal manera que no pudiera escapar y estuviera atrapado dentro de ellas.

"Oh Neji! Sabíamos que nos estabas mostrando afecto cuando nos lanzaste esa mirada viciosa!" dijo una de ellas, obviamente la líder de todas las demás.

Ellas lo rodeaban acercándose más, y siendo tan caballero como es Neji, no las golpeó, pero dio gritos llamando a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlo de cualquier manera para librarse de ellas. Por supuesto, todos alrededor suyo lo ignoraron.

_Por qué no está Tenten aquí cuando más la necesito?_

Tenten, por el otro lado, estaba mirando aturdida a la escena. Neji finalmente estaba teniendo un poco de su propia medicina. Ella se reía mientras Neji trataba desesperadamente de escapar de los lazos diabólicos de sus fans.

Aunque Tenten pareciera que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto en el exterior, dentro de ella se estaba poniendo celosa de las chicas y molesta. Quien la detuvo de ir para allá fue Haru.

_Pobre Neji. Se que debo ayudarlo... pero... _Miró a Haru.

Que vergüenza que no pudiera hacer nada para salvar a su camarada si él le había dicho cosas lindas, la había salvado la noche anterior de Haru. Había algo de crédito en eso entonces, correcto?

_Si, bien._

Siguiente Capítulo- Ayudará Tenten a Neji de su desafortunado problema? EL puño de Neji golpeará finalmente la cara de Haru, fascinante. "Salva el último baile por mi, Tenten?"


	5. Bailas conmigo?

Hola a todos jejej ya sé que me demoré en actualizar snif! Y si lo he hecho ha sido todo cortesía de sabaku no vana que tradujo este capi, gracias amiga!

Espero q les guste!

**CAPITULOS 5: BAILAS CONMIGO?**

Neji logró escaparse del mar de fans y corrió hacia la salida más próxima que tenía, sólo para ser detenido por su tío, desafortunadamente.

"Y a dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Afuera por un momento"

Hiashi lo miró y lo volteó para que viera cara a cara a sus fans que estaban corriendo hacia él . "No, no lo harás. Tienes que escoger a alguien con quien bailar."

Neji gruñó en respuesta. No quería elegir a ninguna de esas chicas. Pensó que preferiría morir por una molesta araña resucitada Kidoumaru, quien estaría muy feliz de lanzarle a sus pequeñitos amiguitos arañas encima tras dispararle en su punto ciego otra vez, que bailar con cualquiera de esas chicas.

"Y si no lo hago?"

"Sçolo digamos que no serás muy feliz en los siguientes días"

_Maldita Casa Principal! Es su culpa que yo tenga que hacer esto, para ser más específico, es la culpa de Hiashi-sama_. Pensó muy molesto.

"Puedo bailar coon alguien más... cuerdo?"

"Podrías intentar con Tenten, pero ella está con Haru. Si puedes alejarla de él, entonces quizá podrías bailar con ella. Si no," lanzó una mirada a las chicas que estaban mirando a Neji con interés, "sufrirás con ellas."

Neji gruñó, "Bien."

Hiashi lo dejó para que contemplara a las chicas que se acercaban inmediatamente hacia él otra vez. Esta vez empezaron a menar sus vestidos en diferentes direcciones hacia él. Esto pareció enojar al Hyugga más de lo que ya estaba.

"Baila conkigo Neji-kun." Dijo una.

"No, baila conmigo! Yo te amo más que esa chica" dijo otra.

"Nadie lo ama más que yo!" dijo otra.

Todas empezaron a hacer un escándalo frente a él, diciendo cómo era cada una mejor para él que las otras. Nejim quien una vez más trato de escapar, no lo consiguió pues eran muchas las que estaban apretándolo, manteniéndole justo en el centro de la multitud.

Tenten se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que se veía Neji por escapar de las chicas y decidió que ya era tiempo de intervenir. Estaba yendo a rescatar a su Precioso Prodigio Hyugga y reclamarlo como suyo, para que lo dejaran solo.

Ignoró los llamados de Haru cuando lo dejó para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Neji. Se preguntó como él se podía meter en situaciones tan problemáticas.

"Apártense!" Empujó raudamente a las chicas fuera de su camino y finalemente llegó al centro donde toda su atención estaba fija. "Neji!"

Neji estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró, de que ella realmente hubiera ido a ayudarlo. "Tenten..."

"No te quedes ahí parado. Vámonos!" Tomó la mano de Neji en la suya y trató de abrirse camino entre la gran multitud hasta que alguien la detuvo.

"A dónde crees que estás llevando a _nuestro_ Neji-kun?" Preguntó una de las chicas, obviamente molesta.

Tenten sólo gruñó. "No te incumbe. Mantén tus manos lejos de él."

La chica hizo una mueca desagradable. "Crees que puedes solamente irrumpir y robártelo? Creo que no!"

Otras chicas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, mostrando su acuerdo con lo que su loca fan compañera estaba diciendo. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo para tomar de regreso a Neji, Tenten había enviado a la chica volando hacia la pared con varios shurikens.

"Pues parece que no te puedes mover." Con una expresión de satisfacción, camino a través de la obviamente atemorizada grupo de chicas quienes rápidamente se dispersaron como ratas.

Dejó la mano de su amigo y le sonrió por encima de sus hombros. "Nunca creí que Hyugga Neji necesitaría ser rescatado de un patético grupo de chicas." Rió disimuladamente.

Neji le lanzó una blanca mirada. "Cállate. No necesitaba tu ayuda."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Esa no es manera de agradecer."

"Pues no era lo que quería hacer."

Su sangre hirvió. "Ugh! Eres un bastardo a veces, lo sabes?" Con eso lo dejó y regresó donde Haru, quien le lanzaba una sonrisa.

Neji lo miró amenazadoramente. Aún continuaba en su lista negra y tenía que hacer lago drástico como empezar un motín con el chico tarde o temprano. De repente podía hacerlo ahora mismo.

Entonces vio a Haru llevando a Tenten a la pista de baile. No iba a permitir que bailase con ella, para nada. Sobre su cadáver. Se dirigió calmadamente hacia la pareja, cuidadosamente para no levantar sospechas.

Neji estaba temblando por adentro.

Tenten se sirvió una bebida y se la bebió apresuradamente de un solo sorbo. Neji podía ser tan... tan... no podía pensar en una palabra, pero era una palabra insultante. Haru la miró raramente.

"Bebiendo un poco rápido la champaña no, Tenten?" preguntó, riéndose disimuladamente.

"Claro que no. Qué te dio esa idea?" Bebió de un sorbo otro vaso, el alcohol quemando su garganta.

"Oh, nada."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Tenten continuaba bebiendo. Podía sentir los ojos de Neji fijos en la Haru y ella. Más en Haru. Entonces el silencio fue roto por el adolescente del cabello plateado.

"Te importaría bailar, Tenten?" Haru le extendió la mano como invitación.

Música clásica empezó a sonar alrededor de ellos, y otras personas empezaron a andar al centro del salón son sus parejas, igual que otros que se divertían buscando con quien bailar.

Tenten sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él. "Me encantaría bailar contigo."

Para ser honesta, Tenten no sabía como bailar este tipo de música. De hecho, nunca había bailado en su vida. Incluso si ella lo hubiese querido, estaba muy ocupada entrenando con Neji para poder haber aprendido; y si lo hubiera hecho, ella estaba muy cansada y sólo quería dormir sin interrupciones.

Haru la llevó a la pista de baile y ella rio nerviosamente, mirando alrededor a las otras personas que ya estaban bailando para ver si de alguna manera podía copiar sus movimientos. Pero esto no le daba muchas esperanzas pues se le hacía demasiado complicado.

_Alguien por favor, sálvame de esto! _Gritó en su mente.

Y por supuesto fue salvada. Por la persona que menos se imaginó, Hyugga Neji. Si. Salvada por el bastardo de corazón helado con el que entrenaba. _El _Hyugga Neji. Finalemente ya no le debía nada de cuando ella lo salvó.

Neji tomó el hombro de Haru, haciendo girar al adolescente hacia su cara. "Realmente dudo que ella desee bailar contigo." Le dedicó un gesto de aborrecimiento.

"Oh, creo que ella si quiere. Estuvo de acuerdo, por si no escuchaste Hyugga." Haru se dio la vuelta, ignorando a Neji.

"Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o podemos hacerlo difícil." Dijo fríamente, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

Tenten miraba a uno después de otro. Esto se iba a poner muy feo si no hacía algo. Aunque realmente no pensaba hacer ada, estaba disfrutando el hecho de que Neji quisiera enfrentar a Haru por querer bailar con ella.

"Yo debería ser el que te siga eso." sentenció Haru.

No esperaba que Neji se apareciera en frente suyo. Todo lo que vio fue una mancha y un golpe dolorosos sobre su cuello. Con eso, cayó al suelo y chocó contra el suelo con que se golpeó. Neji lo había empujado, en frente de todos.

"Haru, te presento a mi puño. Puño, te presento a Haru." Dijo Neji trinfante.

"Ya fuiste bastardo!"

Haru se levantó y se lanzó a él, su puño retrocedió preparándose para el ataque. Neji se colocó en su usual pose de pelea, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Sólo estando a un solo paso de Haru, iba a utilizar Jyuuken contra él. Pero se detuvo en la mitad de su ataque cuando Hiashi apareció en frente suyo.

"Neji! No vas a causar ningún problema entre los invitados no vas a dañarlos de ninguna manera." Hiashi declaró ferozmente, mirando a su sobrino.

Neji refunfuñó y fue a pararse junto a Tenten. Miró a Haru con ojos llenos de odio.

"Tienes mucha suerte, mi tío te salvó de ser severamente dañado por mi."

"Debería decirte lo mismo."

Haru fue guiado afuera por un sirviente para que se viese el rostro, para comprobar si había sufrido algún daño serio. Neji se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a Tenten, quien le estaba sonriendo, sus ojos marrones tintineando con respeto.

"Gracias, Neji. Realmente no quería bailar."

"Por qué?"

Ella se ruborizó de vergüenza y susurró, "Porque no se cómo..."

"Yo puedo enseñarte." Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Dudo que realmente quisieras. Te haría perder tu tiempo."

"No lo harías." Neji tenía que recordar bofetearse por ser tan lindo y sugerir tales cosas. _Debo continuar ahora._

Ella parpadeó de sorpresa. "De verdad?"

"Si. Salvarías este último baile por mi?"

Esta vez sus ojos se ablandaron en su penetrante mirada y le sonrió gentilmente. Tenten estaba sorprendida de lo raro que estaba actuando. Era raro para él incluso sonreír. Corrección, ella nunca lo había visto ni siquiera sonreír ni una vez. Pero era lindo. Se veía incluso más guapo cuando sonreía.

"Claro que lo haría," apenas tratando de decirlo, pues era incapaz de recobrarse del repentino shock.

"Bien entonces. Primero nos inclinamos." Se inclinó y Tenten hizo lo mismo. "Ahora," él tomo su mano y la sostuvo, la guió hasta su hombro, luego colocó su otra mano en su cintura, trayéndola más cerca de él. "Podemos empezar. Sigueme, Tenten. "

Tenten estaba ruborizándose de lo cerca que estaban mientras Neji le enseñaba a bailar. Ella hizo lo que le dijo y lo siguió sus pasos. Rápidamente comenzó a cogerle el hilo.

Naruto buscaba alrededor por una gran tubería de agua en el ático de la mansión Hyugga, tal como le dijeron que hiciese. Su acompañante, Shikamaru, estaba detrás de él también haciendo lo mismo. Entonces vio una gran tubería cilíndrica que iba desde un extremo de la mansión al otro.

"Oye Naruto, creo que lo encontré!" gritó a su rubio amigo.

"Bien! Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar por dónde es que ésta encima del cuarto de Tenten." Dijo Naruto.

El chico caminó a lo largo del camino de la tubería y se detuvo, ojeando por un agujero donde encontró el cuarto de una chica que creyó era el de Tenten porque estaba lleno de armas alrededor de todas las paredes.

"Shikamaru, crees que éste podría ser el lugar?"

Shikamaru se dirigió hacia donde Naruto se encontraba."Sip, parece que si es." Buscó una caja de energía eléctrica y rápidamente la encontró. "Ahora cuando rompas la tubería, la energía se irá y tendré que repararla. Dime cuando estés listo."

Naruto hizo algunos sellos y pronto una réplica estaba detrás suyo. "Bien."

Levantó una mano y comenzó a concentrar su chacra en la palma de su mano. Su réplica estabilizaba la bola de chakra formada al golpearla por todos lados de tal manera que no se perdiese su control. Entonces desapareció y Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

"Estoy listo."

"Ok." Dijo Shikamaru.

"Rasengan!" Naruto sumergió su mano dentro de la tubería de metal.

Un gran boom fue escuchado al mismo tiempo que la tubería rota y el agua empezaron a esparcirse por todos lados. Enseguida la electricidad se fue tal como lo dijo Shikamaru, y pronto empezó a volver a alambrar las conexiones para devolver la electricidad.

"Misión cumplida!" Ambos se sonrieron al otro y dejaron la mansión Hyugga, un trabajo bien hecho.

"Ves? No es tan difícil," dijo Neji.

"Si, no está tan mal como pensé lo estaría." Sonrió tímidamente.

Miró a Neji y sus ojos se cerraron. Podía jurar que podría quedarse mirando a los ojos de Neji toda la noche y hundirse en ellos. Notó que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más. Entonces, inesperadamente, las luces se apagaron.

Los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos y las chicas gritaban de horror. Luego regrearon en sí y la gente se preguntaba que había pasado. Neji y tenten se miraron uno al otro con expresiones de confusión en sus rostros. Su pequeño momento fue arruinado.

Tenten maldijo en su interior. _Estaba tan cerca! Maldita sea!_

"Están bien todos?" La voz de Hiashi resonó, haciendo eco alrededor de la muy tranquila sala. "No se preocupen, regresen a sus actividades."

La música continuó sonando y todos actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado.

Día 5 

Tenten se despertó en su cama empapada.

"Oh miDios"gritó.

Siguiente capítulo- Qué es esto? Una invitación a una fiesta de Navidad a la casa de Sakura? Por qué Tenten tiene que compartir un cuarto con Neji?

**tenten-chan**: Holas jejej si pss a mi tb me hubiese gustado q Haru reciba su merecido, pero x el momento se salvó, aunq la autora dijo q ya llegará su momento d ponerlo en su lugar.. esta no será su última aparición… saludos!

**Sccmar**: Holas amiga mía! Pss q te diré jejje tú sabes lo ocupada q estoy y ahora más con lo dl viaje waaaaaaaaaaaa, aún no he visto el nuevo capi del relleno, calculo q lo veré pasado mañana waaaaaa…. Weno amix nos vemos en la pucp!

**yurira**: Gracias x el review, me canse leyendo jejejejej, me encanta q la gente deje review aunq sea pa saludar, xq sé q se molestan al menos para dejar un mensajillo. Nos vemos, y sigue leyendo.

**Key**:Gomenasai! X la demora, es q he tenido un montonón d cosas q hacer y la verdad q no me alcanza el tiempo, felizmente tengo super amigas q acuden en mi ayuda jejej. Saludos!

**Michelle**: Uhhh otro Gomenasai! X la demora, TT estoy hecha un lío… Weno, yo tb coincido contigo en q Neji se ve lindo celosín! Ahhhhhhhhhhh es el sueño d toda chik jejej, nos vemos, saludos!


End file.
